


His Smile

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [8]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Duff decides to take Slash to the movies to try to take his mind off Axl. He never expected to meet someone special~ (told from Duff’s POV)
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Series: Rockin' AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little companion piece to my Damaged Rose story! (Pretty much an alternate telling of chapter 9) And a gift to the fluffiest drummer in the world! Happy birthday, Stevie! 💛💛

I hate seeing Slash like this.

He hasn’t heard from Axl in a few days and now he’s starting to think the worst. We sit on his bed and smoke a couple of joints. Pot usually mellows him out when he’s stressed but it doesn’t seem to be helping this time. 

“I..I just wish he’d call me y’know? Lemme know he’s alright..” 

“You don’t have his number?” 

“He never gave it t’me. He was too afraid his old man would answer.”

“Mmmph..from what you’ve told me I get that.” 

Slash draws his knees up and leans his head against them. It really fuckin’ hurts to see him this way. I rub his back. “I’m sorry, man. I wish there was somethin’ I could do for ya. But it’s not gonna do any good moping around in your room. Why don’t we go out for a while huh? See a movie?”

“But..he might call..” 

“Well..if he does and he says where he is I’ll bring you there. Deal?” 

He sighs. “O-okay..deal.” 

“This’ll be good for ya. Promise~”

* * *

Later that night we head out to our local theater. Luckily Nightmare on Elm Street is playing. Been wantin’ to see that..and it’s also easier to sneak in at night~ Unfortunately for us we’ve got a terrible case of the munchies now. We look at each other, sigh and take out our wallets to buy tickets. Then we head over to the concession stand. While we debate what we wanna buy a voice asks: “What can I get for ya~?” I hold up a finger. “Just a sec. We wanna..uh..” I blink. I gotta be dreamin’. The guy’s cute..no he’s fuckin’ _adorable_. Got a head full of bright blond fluffy curls..and he’s got a smile like a thousand watt bulb. Is it hot in here..? “Uh..I..” Slash cuts in before I completely embarrass myself. “We’ll take some popcorn, Sunshine. Biggest bucket y’got. And a couple of large Pepsis.” 

“Oh hey, Slash! Comin’ right up!” 

I look at Slash and raise an eyebrow. “You know him?” 

“Yeah, that’s Stevie. He’s in my English class. Only Freshman too. Really enthusiastic. It’s hard to _not_ notice him.”

“Got that right.” Why did I say that? Fuck. Now he’s got _that_ look. Maybe I should just crawl in a hole. “Y’got a sweet tooth, Duffy~?” 

“Shut up!” Oh great he’s fuckin’ laughin’ at me now! “Dude..if your face were any redder I’d have to paint ‘STOP’ across your forehead!” I can’t let him see me like this!! “Just bring the stuff when you get it alright? I’m going inside!” I can still hear the asshole laughing as I make a beeline for the theater.

* * *

I can barely concentrate on the movie. I just keep thinking about how I blew it out there. I’m such a fuckin’ loser. At least Slash apologized so we’re cool now. And he’s sufficiently distracted. Glad I didn’t screw that up too. After the movie’s over.. _he’s_..standing there waiting for us. Still bright. Still smiling. Slash goes over and pats his shoulder. “Ready to go?” His curls bounce as he nods. “Yeah, I’m ready~!” Am I…missing something? “What’s going on..?” Slash shrugs with a smirk. “Nothin’ I just asked Stevie if he wanted to join us after the movie. Let’s go to the diner up the road. I dunno about you but that popcorn wasn’t enough to fill me up.” _He_ practically jumps for joy. “Food sounds great~! I’m starving~!” 

**HE TOTALLY PLANNED THIS.**

I dunno if I wanna throttle Slash or hug him. I’m not lookin’ forward to possibly embarrassing myself again..but with Stevie around it..might not be so bad~


End file.
